Question: Simplify the following expression: $p = \dfrac{-8x - 8}{x} \div \dfrac{1}{8}$
Answer: Dividing by a number is the same as multiplying by its inverse. $p = \dfrac{-8x - 8}{x} \times \dfrac{8}{1}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $p = \dfrac{(-8x - 8) \times 8} {(x) \times 1}$ $p = \dfrac{-64x - 64}{x}$